Frantic Dreams
by Hidden-Soul-Hidden-Talent
Summary: A friend goes, dreams increase, guilt rises. What will happen when Danny finds the truth?
1. It Begins

DANNY PHANTOM DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THIS GOES FOR ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS! DANNY PHANTOM © BUTCH HARTMAN!

"Danny! Danny!" Who, or what, was calling his name? It was so close, yet so far away. It was driving him crazy. "Danny! Help!" The voice kept calling his name. BLARG! BLARGBLARGBLARGBLARG! "Damn it…" Danny groaned to himself as he sat up. He slammed his fist on the snooze button of his alarm clock and plopped back into his bed. His eyes were wide open now, and he turned over and punched his pillow as hard as he could. This dream had been repeating over the past month… and he STILL had no clue who was saying and pleading his name. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Good morning! Sleep well?" Danny looked up from the table and stared at his sister, disgusted. He had bags under his eyes, and he was now aware he had fallen asleep into his bowl of cereal. "Ha, ha. You're HILARIOUS Jazz," Danny said sarcastically wiping Cheerios off of his face. Jazz looked at him sympathetically, and went over and put a clown nose on Danny's nose. "Turn that frown upside down!" Danny glared at Jazz and muttered, "Go join the friggin' circus." Before Jazz could reply, he stood up and trudged sulkily out of his home to the bus stop to meet Sam.

"Hi Danny!" Sam smiled at him. When she saw him sulking towards her, she frowned. "Danny, is everything ok?" Danny looked at Sam and whispered, "It happened AGAIN." Sam put her arm around Danny. "The dream again? You should really tell someone about this other than me! I mean, come on! I am your friend, it's just that, well…" Danny looked at Sam. "Well, what?" Sam blushed. "I'm worried about you." Danny looked at Sam with surprise. The only time she was worried about him was when he was around Paulina. The bus came, and they both got on. Sam nearly tripped over a little ten-year old kid running past her and went and sat next to a girl named Trixie. "Why that little pink-hatted twerp…." Danny almost had to over-shadow Sam just so she wouldn't hurt the kid. "Give him a break," Danny said. Sam relaxed, and walked over to a seat, Danny joining her.

"Hey, Sam?" Sam looked up from her salad and into Danny's eyes. "Huh? What? Are you okay?" Danny sat down next to Sam. She was surprised to see that he was eating a salad. "Are you okay? You NEVER eat salad!" Danny looked at Sam and sighed. "Do you think my dreams have anything to do with…." He was interrupted by Sam placing her finger over his mouth. "No, Danny. Remember. It wasn't your fault. You were out cold, and didn't wake up in time to save…" They both looked at the empty seat of their table. It had been two weeks since the incident, and Danny and Sam both still hadn't gotten over losing their friend. Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. They both got up, barely eating anything, and left.


	2. Again

"Danny! Danny! Help! I'm over here! HELP!" Here it was again, the dream. But this time, the pleads were more frantic. More worried. He was so close! 'Come on! You KNOW who it is! Think! THINK!' Danny was thinking as hard as he could. It was difficult for him to think during the dream, because he was trying so hard to hold onto it. BLARG! BLARGBLARGBLA-- "DAMN ALARM CLOCK! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" After Danny said this he realized he had just blasted his fifty buck clock and he cursed under his breath. 'Now how am I going to be on time for school?' He was just about to get out of bed when there was a knock on his door. "Jazz, I'm fine! LEAVE ME A----!" But before Danny could continue he was interrupted by a raven-haired goth entering his room. "Jazz sent me up," Sam said before Danny asked. Danny smiled, and then blushed crazily. He was only wearing his boxers. Sam looked down too, and turned away blushing while Danny got dressed. "Sorry you had to see me in my underwear," Danny muttered. Sam, looking back at him, said casually, "Oh, I don't mind! You actually looked really hooolograms are really interesting! You can put your hands right through them! Isn't that COOL!" Danny looked at Sam like she was crazy. "Never mind…." She muttered. They both walked downstairs and out the door, Danny giving Jazz the, "I hate you" look, and Sam looking down at Danny's pants, blushing furiously. Jazz rolled her eyes and whispered, "Freaks."

"Okay Danny! THAT'S IT! You are going to see a physiatrist and you are going to like it!" Sam was tugging Danny's feet while he was gripping on the wall with all of his might. "Damn woman, how did you get so STRONG?" Sam looked at Danny fiercely, and then started laughing as she realized Danny was actually admitting he was weak, in his own way. "Ha ha. Now COME ON! I am getting tired of hearing about these dreams. You are making me worried, and pretty soon I may have too kill you if you don't do something about it SOON!" At "soon" Sam gave Danny a final tug, and his fingers lost their grip. "GYAAAH!" Danny's arms flailed frantically around as he tried to help himself from falling. But it was no use, and he fell right on top of Sam. When Sam made no effort to move, his fist thought was, 'Maybe she LIKES this…' but then Danny realized how stupid that was, and held out a hand to Sam. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. "Sorry, Sam. But I mean it. How DID you get so strong?" "Vegetables are very healthy, Danny," Sam said. Danny knew she was right, but didn't admit it. "Look, Sam. I don't think that a physiatrist is going to help…."

"Why not? It's a GOOD idea!"

"Oh, you're RIGHT Sam! I'll just go up to the person and say, 'Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and I have ghost powers. My friend died last month, and I think it was my fault. Can you help me?' Oh, yeah. That's gonna make me look REALLY normal." Sam heaved a huge sigh. "You're right." With this, she fell back into the couch, and turned on the TV. Danny sat next to her, and they soon realized that it was like the TV was talking to Danny. "Are you hearing voices, but don't know who it is?" They both stared at each other, and Danny said, "Change."

It was cold, and Sam had said it was for the best. Danny knelt beside Tucker's grave and placed roses on top of the headstone. Danny looked up at the sky. "Tuck, if only you were here. I kinda miss your dorky advice. Oh, and I wish I could have told you that I knew you were always hitting on Sam…." Danny chuckled at this, tears streaming down his face. He looked down, and smiled. "Oh, you think I didn't know, about what happened at Sam's house. Y'know, the flour baby project thing? Oh, and that one time a crazed pharaoh spirit controlled you, making Amity Park turn into ancient Egypt. Don't think I didn't recognize that Sam's outfit was a queen's." Danny was choking on his tears now. "Well, I guess I need to tell you what's going on, huh? Sam says that I need to talk to someone other than her, so…..yeah." Danny lay down next to his friend, and stared again up at the sky. "I have been having these dreams…. There is this voice, always calling me. Pleading for my help. It's really disturbing. The thing is, whenever I get really close to finding out who it is, my frigging alarm clock," Danny clenched his fists, "Keeps going off and I lose it. But then again….. I did bust it. Hmmm…" Danny turned over and faced his friend. "Thanks for listening, Tuck." Danny went ghost, and could have sworn he heard, "You're welcome."


	3. Doodles and Secrets

"Okay students, today we are going to learn about the human body…"

"God! Not this crap again!" Mr. Lancer looked at Dash. "I thought a boy at your age would enjoy looking at a girl's body."

"Well, YEAH, but…. It's getting old."

"Just like me? Am I getting OLD?"

"Uh….well…" Dash was hesitant. Danny looked at Mr. Lancer's face, which was now purple. "FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Sam looked at Danny and pointed at Mr. Lancer. She then made the "kuku" sign at him, and Danny burst out laughing. "Well, Mr. Potter, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Danny looked up into Mr. Lancer's face, which was hard to do, since the guy was so huge. "Uh, well…. It would be kind of a good idea to lay off the Harry Potter books and go back to reading Charles Dickens…"

"No, really Mr. Fenton, what WERE you laughing at?" Danny knew he had lost, even though what he had said was true. "Uh…well….I, you see," Danny looked to Sam with a pleading look on his face. "Yes, he does." Mr. Lancer looked over to Sam. "Danny's uh…. Danny's my…." Danny knew what she was going to say. 'Oh god, don't say it. PLEASE don't say it.' But before Danny knew it she said, "Danny laughed at a joke I made, that's all." Danny sighed with relief. 'For a second I thought…..' But then he looked over at Sam who was looking back at her desk, drawing something.

"Hey Sam! What were you drawing in class?" Sam looked up to see Danny, and smiled. "Oh, nothing…. Just some random doodles…"

"Ok, whatever." But he lied. She was hiding something, and he didn't know what it was. She NEVER hid anything from him. PLOP. Just as Sam was rounding the corner, something fell from her arms. "Hey Sam, you dropped…." But he didn't continue. It was her sketchbook. "Wha?" Danny opened the journal. Sam's sketches. Danny's eyes opened wide. It was him… "Damn she's good at drawing…." He kept flipping the pages. "Ow!" Danny started to suck on a minor paper cut. Eventually, he came upon one with his shirt off. "What the hell?" He was blushing furiously, and immediately shut the book. "Okay, that's enough. I am going to give this back to Sam, and she'll ask if I looked in it, and I'll say no, and everything WILL BE FINE." But that night, that was the exact opposite of what would happen.

Danny slowly walked to Sam's doorstep, quietly rehearsing the lines he was going to say to Sam. "Okay, one more time. 'Hi Danny!' Oh! Hi Sam! I found you're sketchbook……." Then Danny rang the doorbell. He waited for about one minute, but it felt like an hour. Finally, Sam came to the door and said, "Oh hey Danny! What are you doing….." Then she looked at what was in Danny's hands and blushed. "Oh, I was looking for that! Thanks!" She hastily took the book from Danny and blushed even more. Danny knew he had to say something. "Hey, why are you so worried? I didn't look in it, if you were wondering." "YOU DIDN'T!" Danny fell back, and with a thud, landed on the ground. "Wow, a little happy about that, are we? Sure you're not hiding something?"

"No, no!" Sam was STILL blushing. And with that, she slammed the door.

'Wow, Sam was a spaz…' Danny thought. 'Maybe she IS hiding something. Something that I didn't get to see when I looked in that sketchbook….."

That night, Danny couldn't sleep. The thought that Sam was hiding something kept troubling him. Danny thought to himself, 'I mean, COME ON! We both know that we share secrets…..' Danny turned back onto his side. He wanted to know what time it was, but unfortunately, his alarm clock wasn't exactly working anymore. Danny slowly got out of bed and sleepily walked downstairs into the kitchen. He looked at the microwave. "2 am. Great. I've been awake for four hours!" He was just about to turn around when I bright blue clock appeared in front of him. Danny was blinded by the light for a few seconds, and gasped. "C-Clockwork?"

"That IS my name."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you so eager to get answers that only you can see?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think a ghost like me, at this time of day, would trouble myself with a fourteen year old boy, unless it had some sort of meaning?"

"What are you-----?"

"Think boy! The Master of Time, whether it's been years days or months…"

"Years…. Days….M-months?" Danny finally understood.

"Ah, I see by your face you finally get it. Now come, and all of your questions and guilt will be cleared….."


	4. Closer

Clockwork grabbed Danny's hand. "Time out." Danny looked up, confused. Seeing Danny, Clockwork said, "It's up to you. You decide. I am not sure you are ready for this, but you may be." Danny took a deep breath. "I think I am." "Danny. You need to know if you are ready, not think. Are you ready?" Danny wasn't sure. "Well… I guess…." Clockwork sighed. "Time in. Danny, you aren't ready. I will come again when you know that you are ready…" "No! WAIT!" But it was too late. Clockwork had disappeared in the eerie blue clock.

Danny couldn't sleep. He was so close. Clockwork had offered to show him, but he had been so stupid and didn't listen to him. "If only…. If only I could remember…." But all Danny could do was sleep. The next morning, Danny woke up, and turned onto his side, and screamed. "OHMYGOD! HEEEEELP!" But then he realized who it was. "Uh, Sam… don't you EVER FREAKING KNOCK!" Sam was taken aback at Danny's rude comment. "Oh, that's the thanks I get for saving you from falling off of your BALCONY?" Danny was shocked. "I…what?" Sam took a deep breath. "I snuck over here to see if you were okay, and I come in here and see that you are about to jump out of the window! I nearly fell down too when you jumped!" "Uh…. Why in the hell would I do that?" Sam was really pissed. "How should I know?" Danny was deep in though now. "Uh, Sam? Clockwork came and…uh….visited me last night….." Now he was in for it. "CLOCKWORK CAME AND VISITED YOU LAST NIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME?"

"Sam, it was 2 a.m…."

"I DON'T CARE! Danny, you are really starting to scare me, you're not telling me anything anymore! Don't you…" But then Sam cut off. Danny looked at her. "Don't I what?" Sam's heart was pounding inside of her. "Don't you care about me?" Right when Sam said this, Danny took her into a big hug and whispered, "Of course I do… who do you think I am always trying to protect?" Sam's eyes grew wide, and they pulled away blushing. "Danny, you are right. You ARE always protecting me… I just want to protect you…"

Danny explained what had happened that night and what clockwork had said. He kept talking and talking. Then he asked about her sketchbook until he looked at Sam again. "Sam? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine… really!"

"You're lying."

"Danny….."

"Sam, I thought we had agreed no more secrets in the last five minutes…"

"Well, yeah… but….Look, Danny…. This isn't easy for me to say, but I would have to agree with Clockwork. You just…aren't ready for the truth."

"Sam…this is something major, I can tell. Why can't you tell me?"

"Danny, I'm you're best friend, I know what's best for you…"

"Sam….." But then he stopped. Tears were streaming down her face. "Sam…." He tried again. "Danny, I'm sorry…. I have to go…."

"Sam, wait…." But he hadn't said it fast enough. She slipped off of his bed and ran out of his house, sobbing. But Danny wasn't stupid. He knew that her sketchbook and the whole "mystery" thing that was going on just HAD to be connected. For two days he thought of how to get his hands on the sketchbook. He noticed that Sam was drawing in it a lot lately and that didn't help with his dilemma. So he finally decided to steal it.

At midnight Danny went ghost and flew over to Sam's house. He got sidetracked when he saw Paulina walking and waving at him, but he just kept flying. Eventually he came to Sam's house. He sifted through her drawers, but couldn't anything. Until he came and looked at her night stand. "Duh." Danny slapped himself for being so stupid. He reached for it, picked it up, and started looking through it. He was still in awe at the drawings. Finally he came to a disturbing one of him, Tucker and Sam. But he and his ghost self were apart, and his other self didn't look too friendly. Sam and Clockwork were right…. He wasn't ready for this.


	5. The Beginning of the Truth

SKETCHBOOK IDEA CAME FROM ANOTHER DxS STORY NOT BY ME

Danny looked at the picture, and closed the sketchbook, hoping what he saw wasn't really there. He opened the sketchbook again, and found the picture, right where it was supposed to be. Danny couldn't, and didn't, understand. In the picture, there he was, unconscious or something, lying on the remains of a broken building. There was Sam, holding him in her arms, and screaming, by the looks of it. Danny's eyes opened wide. There was Tucker too. He was…and his ghost self… "No…" Danny whispered. This was enough to wake Sam up, and she looked at him, surprised. "Danny? What are you…?" Her eyes fell upon her own sketchbook. "Danny…no….why did you…you shouldn't have… no…" Danny was still holding the sketchbook, but looking at Sam. There was fear in her eyes, the kind that made him uneasy. Then it happened.

"GYAAAAAAAHHH!" Danny screamed in agony, clutching his head. Thoughts swirled, closing in on him. "You're not ready for this…." "Danny….I'm worried about you…" He fell down on his knees, and screamed again. Sam ran over to him, scared beyond belief. "Danny! Are you okay? What's happening to you? Danny? DANNY! Answer me! PLEASE!" But he couldn't. He desperately wanted to, but he couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed, but he had the choice to move, the choice to speak, but he couldn't. Tears streamed down her face, dropping onto his shirt. She held him in her arms, shaking him in the faint hope that maybe she would get a response. All that happened was that he blacked out of pain, and confusion.

FLASHBACK:

Tucker, Sam and Danny were walking home from school, laughing at the fact that Tucker had asked a girl out, and she had said yes. "Aw, come on guys! It's not that funny!" Sam and Danny looked at each other. "Yeah, it is," They chuckled in unison. All of a sudden, a huge, purple, flaming emerald was thrust just a few feet in front of them. At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off. "I'm going ghost!" The two neon blue circles appeared in front of him, and before Sam and Tucker stood Danny Phantom. Danny charged at the Fright Knight. "What do you want?" The F.K. just stared at him, and kept firing flaming emeralds at him. Finally, it happened. Danny felt a strange tweak in his system, and screamed in pain. The Fright Knight looked at Sam and Tucker, and spoke softly and menacingly, "I'd run if I were you…You're little friend is going to be going through some changes pretty soon…" With that, he was surrounded by a purple mist, and he left.

Tucker and Sam turned their gaze upon Danny, who was twitching and squirming in pain. All of a sudden, a red light engulfed him, and he was gone. "Danny? DANNY? Where are you?" There was a sinister laugh behind Sam. "I'm right here." Tucker and Sam spun around, and there was Danny. "Danny? What happened to you?" Sam's voice was shaking. There was something wrong with Danny. She couldn't tell whether it was his outfit that had changed from black and white to black and red, or the fact that there was a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "Like the new look? I think it…goes better with my true nature… Oh! Looks like my human self is trying to regain control… It's a pity he's nothing without his ghost self…" With that, Danny Fenton was thrust out of his evil ghost self so forcefully that when his back hit the building behind them, it not only knocked him out, but it knocked a chuck of the building out.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed and ran over to him, cradling him in her arms. She stared at the Phantom. "WHAT IN THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" The Phantom faced Sam, and his eyes turned green for a few seconds, but quickly went back to the bloody red. "Feh. It's unwise to talk to me like that….Samantha." Sam was pissed, and she looked at Tucker. "That's defiantly NOT Danny… Danny would NEVER call me that…."

"Not to mention Danny CAN'T talk like that…."

"TUCKER! Now isn't the time for jokes!"

"Sorry." Sam looked back up at the Phantom, who was now hovering a few feet above them. "I don't know what you want, Phantom…but you are one ugly son of a…"

"SAM! NO!" Before Sam could stop him, Tucker pushed her away before she was hit with a red blast. When Sam registered what was going on, she looked over to where Tucker was. "No…"

Sam ran over to the body, and kept shaking it. "Tucker…Tucker… Answer me…PLEASE!" But it was no use. She new he was dead. Tears streamed down her face, and she yelled at the Phantom in confused anger. "HE WAS YOUR FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU?" the Phantom looked at her, with a puzzled look on his face. "Tucker?" He whispered. "I killed…NO. I don't care about you filthy humans…" But as he said that his eyes shifted from Sam to Tucker. "Tucker…. He's really…" With that, the Phantom's eyes became green, and he fainted. Sam watched in awe as the Phantom drifted back into Danny, whom Sam had let go of when she was pushed. Danny woke up, confused and dazed. "W-what happened?" Danny immediately saw Tucker. Then he looked at Sam. "Tucker?"

"He's dead…."

"But how?" Sam heaved a sigh. She couldn't tell him the truth, she just couldn't. "He….The Fright Knight killed him…."

"Dammit! I should've been conscious! Then this would never have happened…." Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. She smiled weakly. He smiled back. Eventually, Danny grabbed the body and flew it and Sam back home, unsure of how to explain… Sam looked up at Danny. 'Somehow…I don't think you could've helped anyway… I'm worried about you….' Was Sam's last thought. Then, they left the twisted scene. Sam left with a secret, Tucker without a life, and Danny without a clue as what was happening inside of him.


End file.
